Tuning a Discord
by AndroidEvian
Summary: Robin quells the battle between witches, humans, and the STNJ, earning a sweet surprise afterwards.


Tuning a Discord

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he hated me. It's been a week since that day in my room, where I showed him my mural. The kiss… He had kissed me back! I'd felt his passion and lust in his lips! And now… I was dead to him. He was the same old Amon as before. But his eyes… they were different. They were the only difference. His coal eyes were bright, lively, but scared… probably because this was the first bout of serious emotions he'd felt in years.

But the rest of him remained stoic. We'd pass each other through the rooms of his house only when I needed to get food or something like that. Without so much as a glance of acknowledgement, he'd wander outside the house for another day in the battlefield of witches and humans, I'd stay in my room and cry. Just like Amon had a week ago. What I did wasn't wrong, was it? No. I just needed to revive his heart, know his feelings! Know my own feelings…

I was sure of it now. I loved him. I was _in love_ with him. I couldn't let this whole thing eat away at our bond. I couldn't lose my chances. I couldn't lose him! I wouldn't. Barging out of my room like I was in some hurry, I noticed Amon's absence, but files lay scattered across the table in front of his couch. Locations, deceased people, miscellaneous and important information of all sorts. I could tell by the most recently printed location he was in danger. Three o clock, thirty seconds past the hour, I could see he wouldn't even return alive if I didn't intervene. He'd return, in a body bag, zipper open, and porcelain skin grayed with death.

I ran as fast as I could out of that house. I made it to the battlefield in ten minutes. STNJ troop units, five of them, and at least fifty five shoulders were deployed in the park. Bodies lay strewn across the path, wounded or dead, and Witches were avid with their Craft. Orbo bullets were firing everywhere. This wasn't just some phase that would blow over like Amon said. If it didn't finish today, the only victors would be time and death.

"YAMERO!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the ground, fire snaking its way beneath Earth's plates, and separating everyone into two sides, a gap between both of them and me. "Don't you see this is a pointless struggle?! You guys are killing each other for thrill, and then moving onto humans to try and avenge a wound not even done to you!" I pointed at the Witches scattered along the broken up path, and the citizens next to them.

"And you!" I addressed the STNJ army. "Using Orbo, created from the blood of Witches you capture, intend to wipe us out with it! What kind of people are you?! You hunt us all alive and ship us off to the Factory to create the best Orbo to render Craft using hunters useless! So you humans can kill each and every one of us! If witches and humans can't coexist, why did the people who built this nation create integration between both witches and humans? Why don't all witches have their own proper nation? The Walled City is no place to call home because of how destroyed it's become with everyone there hiding, killing, and hunting each other to make a living!"

I hoped this would give them all something to think about.

"But I am a Witch. And I don't want segregation between two kinds of people. Even if we're all different, God created all of us. Witches are no less children of God than humans! However… there is no excuse for the murders of innocent men, women, and children the people here have committed. But at a loss for social rights, I recommend you find some empty nation to migrate to or learn to live in peace with normal people. Or I _will_ incinerate each and every one of you right here, right now."

Slowly, the witches, with their wounded, dying, well, and weeping all departed from the park. The STNJ troops filed into their vehicles, all but Amon as he found me through the crowd, and I made a jump over to the land he stood on.

"You really think they'll listen?" He said, not sarcastically, more curiously.

"They know I work with you. They're aware I am a Craft user. If they don't comply with either of the options, I've always got Michael around to help me track them down to hunt." He nodded in understanding.

"So… about last week…"

"Don't' worry about it." I told him, putting a hand up to stop his protests. "You isolated yourself for protection against of the weakness of emotion while on the battlefield. I understand. And I know your duties will always lie with the STNJ. So I shouldn't be a part of your life anymore." As I began to leave, Amon caught my gloved hand in his, and pulled me back.

"Robyn… only a coward hides from his feelings when it comes to another person."

"What are you saying, Amon?" I blushed softly, his fingers trailing down my jaw.

"I… love you." His lips than met mine in a kiss, gentle passionate. He twined my undone hair in his fingers, and I draped my arms over his shoulders, while my fingers massaged the vertebrae in the back of his neck. His free hand trailed from my spine to my lower back, stroking the surface with the palm. We retreated from each other, perhaps five minutes later, and made arrangements for Touko to ship all my belongings to Amon's place. He then took my hand, began a conversation about the irony of life, and we began a long, very familiar stroll in the park.


End file.
